I will always protect you
by CityofClaceAndFourtris
Summary: After the war (In insurgent) Tris Sprains her ankle while climbing the ferris wheel again. when Tobias notices she isnt eating correctly. Will Tobias be able to help tris get out of her depression and healthy again? (Warning contains depression and Anorexia)
1. What's going on with Tris

_**Tobias POV**_  
We decided to go and play a game of capture the flag. It was my team against Uriah's team. Tris and I headed straight for the ferris wheel to get a higher look we start climbing and Tris sprains her ankle. Our team was watching us as we sent out a signal to say someone got hurt. Afterall now that Tori is the leader we care more about ou dauntless family.  
Uriah and his team coming running to the wheel, Tris is sitting on the ground. She is a tough girl and now my natural instict is to protect my girlfriend.

_**Tris POV**_

Ow! I hold back tears as I sit waiting for them to figure out if we should walk back to dauntless headquarters or take the train. Soon after they decide the train is best, Four comes and picks me up and runs to the train with the other dauntless.

"Four, I can walk. It's not that bad" I know its a lie but I wouldn't dare admit that infront of thousands of dauntless. Four refuses to allow me to walk. When we reach dauntless quarters Four takes me to his place. I missed being in here beside him. Why can't I just be with him every second of the day? I feel safe when I am around him. I have never felt this safe before.

_**Tobias POV**_

Ive noticed something about Tris She is lighter than I remembered. Has she lost weight? When was the last time she has eaten a full meal? I set Tris down on my bed.

"Tris, are you hungry?" I ask trying to be gentle.  
"No. Im really tired. Tobias?" She speaks in a sheepish voice.  
"Yes?" I reply. I know what she will ask.  
"Please sleep next to me?" she blushes at this and so do I.  
"Are you asking me to sleep with you?' I joke and then climb in next to her and wrap my arm protectively around her waist. She has been through hell. Especially during the past few months with the Eurdite plan. She is selfless;She is brave.

"Tomorrows a new day. Goodnight Tris" I quickly kiss her soft lips and fall asleep beside her


	2. He Found Out

HELLO! **okay so heres the next chapter**

**I DONT OWN DIVERGENT but i do own this plot line. :) i hope you all enjoy and when you review please tell me what youd like to see happen in the fanfiction and in another one! If you have any ideas id love to hear from you! Hope you enjoy chaper 2 :) **

* * *

_**Tris POV**_

I dont care if my ankle is sprained! When wake up in the morning and immediately go fo a jog around the is still sleeping but I left him a not saying i went for a short jogaround the compound. He has gotten very protective lately and im glad or i probably wouldnt be able to hold myself together.

Once I get back to Tobias' apartment I see him talking to Uriah. What the heck is going on? I hear my name be mention but I quickly back away and go to talk to Christina. I knock on her door and she opens and gives me a huge hug!

"Glad to see you up and walking" She says excitedly. She looks at my figure and i wonder why.  
"Hey, Christina! Yeah I told T-Four I walk yesterday but he insisted I didn't." Its good to talk to Christina. She is my best friend.

_**Christina POV**_

Tris looks thinner...and paler. I make it a mental note to confront Four on Tris's eating habbits and such. Tris comes in and we talk for hours.

"Hey Tris I will be right back. I need to make a phone call." I call Four.

"Four, what the hell is going on with Tris? Why is she thinner than before?" I ask urgently, Hoping he knows what is going on.  
"No, I thought maybe you would know...I think she isn't eating. I asked her if she was hungry yesterday and she denied but, she hadn'teaten all day." Four speaks extremely worried.  
"Four, I don't think she realises what she is doing." He gives a worried sigh and we both hang up.

"I've got to go, Four will be worried." Tris walks out the door.

_**Tris POV**_

I don't want to eat...I think of not eating as a punishment for killing Will and causing Al to commit suicide. Its not like anybody will even notice. They wouldn't. I bump into Uriah.

"Hey Tris want to go zip-lining with us today?" he is excited. I agree to go and he grabs my sleeve and pulls me to catch up with the other dauntless born. The first time I ever ziplined was as an initiate now I am going to zipline as a dauntless born.

We get to the roof of the building we go to,it is higher than the one we ziplined from before. Zeke is first, then multiple other dauntless born. I was the 10th person to go and I went down the zipline just holding on to the straps. I didn't want to be strapped in. Once I reached close to the end I heard cheers and then I dropped into the hands of my dauntless family. I was laughing so hard. Then we went to eat. This was a problem. So once we go to eat I eat a little because Uriah is watching me. Does he know? If he does who else will know? So I eat a half of it. Thats it.

"Hey Tris" its Zeke he comes over and sits beside me and talks to me about everything he can think of. He jokes around alot causing me and the surrounding dauntless to laugh.

We all go running through the dauntless compound and I go straight to Tobias. He is in his apartment.

"Hey Tobias" I quickly kiss him.  
"Tris, why aren't you eating correctly? I never see you eat anymore"he says in his concerned and gentle tone.  
"I just ate lunch with Zeke and Uriah." At least that wasn't a lie.  
"I know Zeke told me he would make you eat. But Tris it isn't healthy to starve yourself" He speaks to me carefully.  
"I know Tobias. But its also not far im responsible for Will and Als death!" Im in tears now. "I needed to feel something other than pain! And with thinking of Will and Al thats all I can feel!" Im screaming now.  
"Shh Tris I Understand. But You and I, we, will work on getting you to a healthy weight starving isn't healthy Tris" he speaks calming. I nod in agreement. So now i basically just promised Tobias I would,with his help, begin to eat again.

_**Tobias POV**_

I've convinced Tris to start eating more. I love her. I would do anything to see she gets better. Zeke, Uriah and Christina said they would help me help her. I will get her better i promise myself this. I hug her tightly and kiss her. She is brave. And I assure myself that she will be brave enough to recover. She starts to recover tomorrow. I pray this will work

* * *

**Thank you guys! Ive gotten so many amazing review so i posted the next chapter early! Chapter 3 Will be up soon! Hopefully sometime during the week! Will tris manage to recover?**


	3. road to recover One Pound At A time

**This is the last chapter for this divergent Fanfiction look for a TMI fanfiction very soon! **

* * *

_**Tris POV.**_

_****_Recover is so hard for me right now. I dread that ive been gaining weight back. Why is Tobias so protective and so pushy on making me gain back weight? I've gained back 10 pounds this month I feel so fat! I can't keep feeling like this.

"Tris." Its Tobias checking on me. I love him and all but i wish I could just not recover and him be fine with it. he Opens the door with a tray of food. I know he wants me to eat so i sit and slowly work my way through the meal and eat the whole meal.

"How does it feel to start becoming a healthy weight again?" Uriah asked me when we were all hanging out in mine and Tobias' room. "surprisingly, i love feeling healthy but I still feel triggered at times" This was completely honest. I've become much happier since ive started to eat correctly again! Tobias smiles at me and I smile back.

_**Uriahs POV.**_

I'm so happy to see Tris healthy. Christina tells me she is finally at a healthy weight of 100 pounds! It's a start but we all help her along the way. I've noticed so many slight changes shes is so much happier than before, come to think about it Four is quite happy about it as well. We always have someone there when its mean times and she eats as much as she can which has progressed a lot over time. We are all very sure she will be fully recovered as well!

I look over and see Tris and Four flirting so I plop down on the bed along with Christina and we all start laughing! Four looks at Tris with a bright smile. I go over and grab us all snacks and we all eat without hesitation- even Tris does, which is good because usually there's hesitation but now there isn't any hesitation at all!

_**Four/Tobias POV.**_

My Girlfriends finally healthy and i love seeing the new joyful smile she brings not only to me but to herself!

Today's weigh day for Tris, every 2 weeks on the same Tuesday we weigh her. As she steps on the scale we all get super happy because she's now 105 pounds! She's getting closer and closer each and every day. I'm so happy and it seems like she is too! We are all extremely happy!

_**Tris POV.**_

Finding out my weight is constantly overwhelming but I'm so happy to finally be relatively free on my eating disorder! I couln't have done it alone and i didn't have to either! All I know is i will never have an eating disorder again! I love being free of my disorder.

That night at dinner I go up to Tobias and thank him with a kiss in front of everyone!

"I Love you, Tris Prior"he wispers in my ear.

I respond to him with " I love you too, Tobias "Four" Eaton"

* * *

_**there it is happy ending! Yay! Well I have some TMI ideas with Clary And Jace :) so look forward to those im sure youll be very shocked by some of them. Also if you have any comments,ideas, or tips id be marvelous if you'd put them in the reviews!**_


End file.
